Cruise Liner
by Draco Drama
Summary: Dramione on a boat! Hermione is on a cruise around the Mediterranean. Draco finds himself on a muggle boat. Dramione on a new scale!
1. mediterranean cruise

Hermione gulped in the fresh air. Ahh being sixteen is great! Her parents were letting her to go on a week cruise around the Mediterranean on her own. She stood at the ship's bow looking into the sea. She missed her friends badly. She hadn't seen them for almost a month. They said they will pick her up after the cruise. She sighed. Six more days. She heard her stomach groaned with hunger. " Alright!" She told her growing tummy as she headed towards the restaurant.

Hermione Sat on her bed reading her favourite book. _Love Lost At Sea._ She couldnt move due to eating a chicken sandwich with peppers and onions and a thick, creamy chocolate pudding. " Urrr! " she groaned. " Cant reach TV remote!" She stretched forward in attempt to get it knocking her book out of her lap in the process. Urrr! This was not going good! "Oh forget it!"she grumbled turning over and went asleep.

"Yawn! " Hermione woke up to see her fully dressed in tight jeans and a heavy T- shirt. Hmmm she needed to go to the spa...

Draco was still freaking out. " WHERE'S MY WAND!" he yelled at random people. He did not like this! He couldn't find his wand he had no idea where he was it what he was _on._ Rain started to fall. A light warm shower.

Rain? Thought Hermione. But where in the Mediterranean! It almost never rains here! Ahh well thats my luck! Anyway which way is the spa? She looked up and down the ship looking for the spa. Hmmmm. " WHERE IS IT!" she hear someone shout. She ran towards the voice.

She saw it was coming from a blonde boy about her age. Hermione tapped him on the shoulder. " Excuse me sir do you need any help? I've had travel sickness before" she said gently. " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WI..." the boy turned around. " Malfoy?" Hermione gasped. " Granger?"Draco asked.

They stood staring at each other for a while without moving. " What are you doing here? This is a MUGGLE boat!" Hermione said deeply confused on why Draco Malfoy was on a muggle cruise boat. " Well that's the thing Granger! I don't know! And what on Merlins pants are we on?1?" Draco shrieked Hermione laughed. " We are on a boat! B-O-A-T! boat!. Draco looked confused. " Huh? How did I get here and WHERE IS MY WAND?!". " You don't know how you got here? Malfoy that's serious! You-Know-Who could be responsible for this!" Hermione said. " What do you care Granger? You're just a Mudblood!" Draco snarled. _Mudblood_. "Draco Lucius Malfoy! Who do you think you are?" Hermione shouted smacking him in the face.

Draco was shocked. " Stupid Gryffindor!" He mumbled as he watched Hermione disappear around a corner.


	2. Notebook and Pen

Hermione was lying down on her bed. GRRR! Why did Malfoy ruin her hoilday? And she _really_ needed to go to the spa! But she knew that the spa wouldn't help her relax now. She had too much on her mind! Why was Malfoy here? Why didn't he have his wand with him? She was dying to talk to Harry and Ron but she couldn't.

It was getting dark and Hermione was bored. She was hungry again so she grabbed some muggle money and went downstairs to the restaurant.

She picked a small table by a window and sat down. A small little waitress came over to take her order. " I'll have the Lobster and carrots please" Hermione told the woman. The waitress scribbled something on her pad of paper and scuttled off.

It had been twenty minutes since she had ordered and there was no sign of the food. She yawned and decided to have a walk around. She went into a small shop and had a look. She saw a cheap notebook and pen and bought it.

When she got back she saw a huddle of confused waiters and waitresses around her table. One turned around and saw Hermione. She smiled and walked away with the other people. " That was weird" she mumbled to herself.

" Any dessert madam? " asked a waiter. " no thank you! I have no more room! But can I have a coffee? Decaffeinated?" Hermione replied. " Of course madam" the waiter said wearily. Hermione sat back in her chair. She took out her notebook and started to write.

 ** _Dear diary,_**

 ** _It's my second day on the Mediterranean cruise. You will never guess what happened ! I saw Malfoy! He didn't know how he got here and I told him that was serious and he called me that word so I sort of hit him! He didn't take well to that!_**

 ** _I just ate the biggest Lobster ever! It was gorgeous! And it cost me an arm and a leg! Ooooohh yay! My coffee just came! Mmmmmm! Got to go!_**

 ** _Yours,_**

 _Hermione J. G_

 _OoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOo_

 **from now on there is going to be a diary entry at the bottom!**

 **hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
